That Mr Sungit Next Door
by iamnyldechan14
Summary: My room mate, My landlord.. And possibly my lover too.. Who is he? That Mr.Sungit Next Door. But twist of fate, were connected by our past.


RRRRIIIINGGGG!

Narinig ko ang ingay ng telepono sa gilid ng table ko. Nakadukduk ang mukha ko sa desk habang nag iisip ng paraan paano ko mababayaran lahat ng utang ko.

By the way, I'm Sam short for Samuella Vigor. 24 years old. Ang pangit ng name ko no? Minana ko pa yan sa Lolo ko na ang pangalan ay Samuel. At si Papa na ang pangalan din ay Samuel. Only kid ako sa pamilya namin. Ulila ako sa nanay ko. Ang kwento ni Papa, iniwan kami ni Mama noong 2 years old palang ako. Nangibang bahay daw, kaya si Papa ayun naging bulakbol, sugalero, lasenggero. Über kasi magmahal si Papa kaya yun nang iwan sya ni Mama gumuho ang mundo nya pero swerte pa din ako lumaki ako sa piling ni Papa. Never nya ako pinagbuhatan ng kamay eventhough lasenggero sya at sinikap nya makapagtapos ako. 21 years old ako nang makagraduated ako ng nurse pero hindi ako nakapag board exam kaya ayun hindi ko naituloy ang pag nunurse ko. Nagpunta ako ng Manila para magbakasakali at eto na nga nakapagpatayo ako ng maliit kong laundryshop.

Pero now, problemado ako. Medyo naparami ang pagkakautang ko, inatake kasi si Papa at matumal ang business so need ko mangutang.

Back to reality.

TOK! TOK!

Narinig ko ang katok mula sa pintuan ng office ko. Inangat ko ang ulo ko sa pagkakayuko at inayos ang magulo kong buhok. Hindi na nga ako nakapag ayos bago ako pumunta ng shop. Jeans at shirt lang ang suot ko at hagard na hagard ako.

"Sam. Are you okay?" narinig kong sinabi ng babae na nagbukas ng pinto. It's Lisa. My bestie since highschool. Sya ang partner ko sa business na to' at kadalasan nakikinig sa walang katapusan hinaing ko ng sama ng loob sa mundo.

Pumasok sa loob si Lisa dala ang isang baso ng juice. Nilapitan nya ako at inalapag ang malamig na juice sa table ko. Napahawak ako sa ulo ko habang kinakapa ang magulo kong buhok.

"Salamat.

Ngumiti ako. At inabot ang orange juice na dala nya. Halos maubos ko ang juice. Wala pa ata akong kain eh.

"Sam. Kung kailangan mo humiram. Pahihiramin kita for Tatay Samuel. I know you really need the money immediately.

Ngumiti ako. Hihingi nanaman ako ng tulong kay Lisa. Ang dami ko na utang sa kanya hindi ko na alam kung paano pa ako makakabayad.

"Wag na best. Ako ng bahala. I'm selling my condo unit. Yun nalang naiisip kong paraan para makabayad sa mga inutangan ko.

Nagulat si Lisa sa sinabi ko. Medyo napahawak sya sa pisngi nya at sumama ang tingin sa akin na parang sasabihin nyang, baliw na ba ako?

"Baliw ka na ba talaga Sam!

I know right? Yan ang sasabihin nya.

"Wala na ako maisip eh. Kaysa humiram nanaman ako sayo. Madadagdagan lang utang ko sayo. Tsaka makakahanap din ako ng matitirhan ko. Soon."sabay ngiti ng maibsan ang pag aalala nya.

Halata sa mukha ni Lisa ang lungkot. Ilan beses na nya ako inofferan na tumira sa kanya pero mataas ang pride ko at hindi ako pumayag. Hinawakan ko sya sa kamay.

"Dont worry. I'll be fine. Promise ko sayo. Bago ko ibenta yun condo ko. Maghahanap muna ako ng matitirhan.

Bahagya syang tumango pero nag iisip pa din. Nasasabi ko yun sa reaksyon nya. Kabisado ko kaya ito mag isip.

"Well. If you dont want me to lend you some money? Then let me help you na maghanap ng matitirhan. Please.." ask Lisa with pouty lips pa, halata ito na nagmamakaawa na tulungan ako.

Napasandal ako sa kinauupuan ko. Napaisip.

"Okay. Salamat best. Basta wag yun mahal. Okay na yun isang bedroom kahit bedspacer. Okay na ako..

Tumango si Lisa, excited si Bruha. Tumayo sya sa pagkakaupo at niyakap ako. Napangiti naman ako. Medyo nabawasan ang pag iisip ko about sa mga problema ko. Thank god.

Hinimas himas ni Lisa ang likuran ko habang yakap nya ako. What our friends for? Ika nga nya. Yeah. Tama sya.

"Naalala ko Sam?" nagulat ako ng bumitaw sa yakap si Lisa.

"What?

"I just got an idea.

Napataas ang isang kilay ko. Naupo si Lisa sa table ko habang nakataas ang isang binti sa handle ng upuan ko.

"Bakit? May alam kana pwede ko tirhan?

Tumango syang nakangiti. As in ngiting langit pero ang awra parang may mali. Bigla syang tumayo.

"I need to go. Late na ako sa meeting with the board. Itetext nalang kita kapag nakahanap na ako and yun address okay?

Nagulat ako. Humalik sya sa pisngi ko. At nagmadaling umalis. Narinig ko nalang ang kotse nya ng paalis na yun. Nagtaka ako sa kinilos nya. Anyare dun?

Bumalik ang atensyon ko sa problema ko.

RRRRRIIINGGGG!

Narinig ko ang telepono. Sinagot ko kaagad yun.

"Hello?

Is this Sam?

"Yes po?

Its me Alexa. I already found a buyer.

Nagulat ako. Agad agad! Wala pa ako matitirhan. Maygadd!!

Sabi ng buyer. He'll gonna buy it in cash. So pumunta kana dito para mameet mo sya and also start packing your things!

Nagulat ako. Sa gulat ko, puro oo nalang naisagot ko. Binaba ko kaagad ang telepono. At tumayo. Kinuha ko kaagad ang bag ko sa ibabaw ng table, pati phone ko, susi ng kotse at yun coat ko. Hindi na ako tumingin pa sa salamin. I really need the money now. Para kay Tatay.

Mabilis akong nagpaalam sa mga tao ko sa shop. Binilin ko muna kay Mackie na sya muna magsara ng shop at baka hindi ako makabalik till tomorrow. Isinakay ko kaagad sa kotse ko ang mga dala kong gamit.

"Mam. Okay lang po ba kayo?" ask Mackie na nakadungaw sa bintana ng kotse ko.

"Yes. Basta ikaw na bahala dito ha. Tatawag ako agad." I said habang nagmamadali paandarin ang kotse.

Pagkasara ko ng pinto nagstart ang kotse at nagdrive ako papuntang condo. Malapit lang naman ang condo ko sa shop. 10 minute drive.

Ibinenta ko ng 25k ang condo unit ko na halos 2 years kong pinag ipunan. Maliit lang naman yun pero cozy and comfortable para sa 2 tao. Kailangan ko yun 25k na yun para bayaran ang utang ko sa rent ng shop at para sa mga gamot ni Tatay.

Pagkapark ko ng sasakyan ko bumaba agad ako at tumakbo pasakay ng elevator sa may parking lot. Naiwan ko pa ang phone ko sa loob ng kotse kakamadali. Nasa 10th floor ang unit ko.

Kinuha ko ang suklay sa bag ko at nanalamin sa malasalamin na pader ng elevator. Habang sabay kong kinuha ang lipstick ko at bahagyang naglagay para magmukha naman akong presentable sa buyer ko. Baka sabihin nya desperada na talaga ako makabenta kaya pati itsura ko napabayaan na.

Pagkalagay ko ng pink lipstick sa labi ko which is yun lang naman ang babagay sa akin. Nagpulbos na din ako. Nagpusod ng buhok ko. Saka inayos ang suot kong blue shirt. Binalak balak ko pa magpagupit that week pero hindi natuloy ng gerahin kami ng may ari ng building na pinagrerentahan ko ng shop namin. 2 months na daw kaming hindi nakakabayad. At kapag hindi pa kami nagbayad, ipapasara ang laundryshop.

Huminto ang elevator na sinasakyan ko. Nasa 10th floor na pala ako. Pagkalabas ko, lumakad agad ako papunta sa unit ko. For sure nasa loob na sila at tinotour na sya ni Alexa. Si Alexa ang nagbenta sa akin ng unit na yun 2 years ago. 50k sana ang presyo nun at dahil kaibigan ko si Alexa binigyan nya ako ng 50% discount.

Ayaw pa sana pumayag ni Alexa na ibenta ko yun pero wala na akong choice. Kailangan ko ng pera at syempre matitirhan.

TOK!TOK!

Kumatok ako bago ako pumasok. Narinig ko kasing may nagkukwentuhan sa loob. Isang babae at isang lalake.

"Sam!

Narinig kong sigaw ng babae. Lumapit sya agad sa akin sabay hatak papunta sa lalakeng kausap nya.

"Sya ba yun buyer?" bulong ko kay Alexa. Tinanguan lang nya ako. Sabay ngiti sa lalake.

"Sya si Mr. Michael Alejandro. Sya ang buyer ng unit mo, Sam. Pumayag na sya na bayaran ng buo and cash ito now.

Nagulat ako at nanlaki ang mga mata ko. As in magbabayad na sya now na!

"Really? Salamat po!" Naisagot ko nalang sa pagkashock ko. Napahawak tuloy ako sa kamay ng lalakeng yun.

"How about you? May malilipatan kana ba?" biglang tanong ni Mr. Alejandro sa akin. Natigil ako bigla. As if meron? Hindi pa nga ako nakakahanap. Pero sabi ni Lisa sya ang maghahanap para sa akin.

"Yes' meron na po. " with confidence na sagot ko. Alam ko nakahanap na for sure si Lisa ng lilipatan ko.

"Good. So maybe pag usapan na natin ang deal about this unit?" ask Mr. Alejandro. Tumango kaming dalawa ni Alexa.

Hatak hatak ako ni Alexa sa kitchen. Sabay sabay kaming naupo sa dining table. Napahawak ako sa pisngi ko ng naglabas ng wallet si Mr. Alejandro. Talagang magbabayad sya ng cash. Hindi ko alam kung gaano sya kayaman. I mean.. Duh! Maglalabas sya ng 25k in cash sa isang bigayan lang. Well. Kailangan ko talaga ng pera. Baka kasi atakihin ulit si Papa. At hulog na sya ng langit para sa akin. Isa nalang ang problema ko. Hindi pa nagtetext si Lisa. Saan ako tutuloy after nito? Itatambak ko ba sa shop lahat ng gamit ko?

"Here's the money." said Mr. Alejandro pagkabitaw ng 25 pieces na 1k sa lamesa. Halatang galing pa sa banko ang pera kasi amoy malutong.

"Oh thanks Michael. " said Alexa pagkakuha ng pera sabay siko sa akin at inabot. Pabalik naman nyang inabot dito ang susi at ilan papers.

"Okay. So?

Nagtaka ako. Napalingon ako kay Alexa.

"Sam. Tulungan na kita iempake mga gamit mo." bulong sa akin ni Alexa. Napatango kaagad ako.

Pagkatapos magbayad ni Mr. Alejandro. Nakipagshakehands sya sa akin at kay Alexa bago sya umalis. Nagbilin sya na before 5pm babalik sya at dun na magsstay.

"You okay?" ask Alexa ng makita nya ako nakaupo sa sala.

"Yes. Mag aayos na ako ng mga gamit ko.

"May malilipatan kana ba?" tanong nya ulit pagkaupo nya sa tabi ko.

"Ihahanap daw ako ni Lisa.

"Meron na ba?

Dahan dahan akong umiling.

"What! Akala ko meron na? Saan ka nyan titira?

Napailing ako. Wala pa talaga ako ideya. Walang pang balita sa akin Lisa. At need ko na lumipat before 5pm.

"Hey. Okay lang ba kung bed spacer?" nagulat ako sa tanong ni Alexa. Napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Bedspacer?

"Yes. Madalang kasi umuwi yun may ari ng unit. So need nya ng bedspacer kasi malaki yun unit nya. May 5 rooms at may isa pang bakante.

"Wow." napahawak ako sa magkabilang pisngi ko. Ang yaman naman nya para magkaroon ng unit na ganun kalaki.

"Saan ba yun unit nya?" ask ko with curiosity.

"Sa may Alejo Condominium.

Narinig ko palang ang name ng Alejo. Isang highclass condominium. Napanganga na ako.

"Wait. Baka mahal ang singilin sa akin nun!

"Dont worry. Hindi sya ganun maningil. And he's a doctor. Tsaka need lang talaga nya ng bedspacer.

"Baka ano yun ha."

Natawa si Alexa sa akin. Alam nya kung ano ang naiisip ko.

"Ano ka ba! Zander is not what you think. Okay. Trust me. Okay tumira sa kanya. Madalang naman sya umuwi dun.

Napaisip ako. May choice pa ba ako? Need ko na ng tirahan.

"Okay. Sige.

Ngumiti si Alexa. Sabay kuha ng phone nya sa bag nya at may dinial.

"Tatawagan ko na kaagad si Zander para ipaalam yun paglipat mo..

"Ha? Close kayo nun?" tanong ko.

"Nope. Naging doctor kasi ni Papa yun. Tsaka mabait yun. Promise hindi ka magsisisi.

Pinilit kong ngumiti. Sana nga.. Mabait ang "Zander" na yun.

Keep voting

Hope you like it.


End file.
